There is an ever-increasing demand by industry, in particular by the automobile industry, to supply parts preassembled to the greatest extent possible so as to reduce the work required to manufacture the complete product, such as engines, automobiles, etc. and thereby facilitate automation to reduce manufacturing costs. In the automotive industry, this has led to a demand to supply hose-like parts made from rubber or plastic materials which are to be held fast by means of clamps, with the clamps already preassembled over the hose-like members in such a manner that the clamp structure, though not yet fully tightened, is positionally sufficiently secured already on the hose-like member in a partially tightened condition against relative circumferential and possibly also axial movement and to do so in a simple manner that lends itself to automated mass-production techniques. The aim is to constitute the final assembly of the parts in a more time-saving manner which is possible when the clamp is always in a predetermined position on the hose-like member.